parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pony World
Two decades after the events at Pony Park, a new theme park, Pony World, now operates on Isla Nublar, off the Pacific coast of Equestria. This new park is run by InGen, the genetics company that creates the monsters. Rarity and Sweetie Belle are sent to Pony World by their divorcing parents to visit their aunt, Cadence, the park's operations manager. Cadence, a busy workaholic, assigns her assistant to be the girls' guide. Navy veteran Applejack trains the park's four Timberwolves that have imprinted on him as their pack alpha. Flim, of InGen security, believes that Timberwolves are trainable for military use, despite Applejack's disputing this. Meanwhile, Park owner Luna has Applejack evaluate the park's new hybrid dinosaur, Indominus‍ Rex, before the attraction opens. Applejack warns Cadence that the Indominus, raised in isolation, is particularly dangerous because it is not socialized to other animals. When the Indominus has seemingly escaped its paddock, Applejack and two staff enter the enclosure. The Indominus, able to camouflage itself and mask its heat signature, ambushes them before escaping into the island's interior. Applejack wants it killed, but Luna sends the Asset Containment Unit to capture the creature alive. When most of the ACU team are killed, Cadence orders the island's northern sector evacuated. Rarity and Sweetie Belle, exploring in a gyrosphere ride, ignore the evacuation order and wander into a restricted area where the Indominus attacks and destroys the sphere. The boys escape unharmed and come upon the ruins of the original Pony Park Visitor Center. After repairing an old Jeep, they drive back to the park resort. Cadence and Applejack, who are searching for the girls, barely escape the Indominus themselves. Luna and two troopers hunt Indominus. Indominus smashes into the park's aviary to escape gunfire, releasing Phoenix that attack with Luna killing her and the troopers. Rarity and Sweetie Belle find Applejack and Cadence at the resort as armed troopers shoot the swarming Phoenix. Assuming command, Flim orders the Timberwolves be used to track the Indominus; Applejack is forced to accept Flim's plan. The Timberwolves follow Indominus‍ ' scent but after encountering it, the animals begin communicating with one another; Applejack realizes that Indominus was created with a fusion between raptor DNA and Dragon DNA; it becomes the pack's new alpha. Flim, meanwhile, has his brother helicoptered off-site with monsters embryos, protecting his research. Applejack, Cadence, and the girls find Flim at the lab packing up more embryos, but a Timberwolf breaks in and kills him. Applejack reestablishes his alpha bond with the three surviving Timberwolves before the Indominus reappears. Two Timberwolves are killed attacking it. Cadence orders the park's veteran Dragon to be released from its paddock and lures it into a vicious battle with the Indominus. The Dragon is overpowered until the lone surviving Timberwolf attacks. The Timberwolf and Dragon force the overwhelmed Indominus towards the cave, where it is dragged devoured by the park's resident Ursa Major. Survivors are evacuated to the mainland, and the island is abandoned to the dinosaurs. Rarity and Sweetie Belle are reunited with their parents, while Applejack and Cadence decide to stay together. Category:Spongebob1129 Category:Jurassic World Spoofs